Join The Clan
Life is harsh without a clan to guide you... Just fill out the form below and one of the admins will add you. Name: Rank: Gender/Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extra: ---- Example: ' Name: Talonstar Rank: Leader Gender/Appearance: large, dark brown tabby tom with white splotches and legs; and scars across his face given to him by an eagle. Has ice blue eyes. Personality: Is cool, calm, intelligent, and a good fighter. History: Born into StrikeClan Family: None Extra: N/A Put Your Cats Here Name: Northrain Rank: Deputy Gender/Appearance: Northrain is a stormy gray tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes Personality: serious, but has have a good sense of humor at times, protective and loyal, can be fussy, can be stand-offish and rude when someone is mean to him, he has a good sense of wit, and is incredibly smart History: Born into StrikeClan Family: None Extras: His pelt seems to change from stormy gray to black or visa versa on somedays 00:39, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh]] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 00:42, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Splashpelt Rank: Medicine Cat Gender/Appearance: Slender, lithe, dappled, tortoiseshell she cat with clear, blue eyes, a pink nose, and long, soft fur. Personality: Gentle and soothing, she has a huge knowledge on herbs. She is smart and clever, and a quick thinker. She is kind to her Clan and is very loyal. History: Born into StrikeClan. Her mother died of greencough a few moons after she was born, then her father died a couple of moons later from a terrible battle wound. Therefore, she chose the path of a medicine cat, to prevent things happening to her Clanmates like her father. Family: None Extras: Sometimes she regrets choosing to be a medicine cat, because she can never have a mate or kits. P.S. I want her to be meddy cat, I just wanted to make her backstory interesting! ~Hawky Approved! :D [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 02:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Minnowstream Rank: Warrior. Gender/Appearance: She is a silver she cat with black fleck and gorgeous blue eyes. She is very muscular and has thorn-sharp claws and teeth. Personality: She is sweet kind-hearted, and open-minded. She is open to everyone around her. She knows everyone has a good side and wishes she would have a mate and kits. She is good at fighting, but tries to resign it every way she can. Family: Born in StrikeClan. Extras: None ~Mistybrook, ACCEPTED! :) ---- Name: Shimmerpaw Rank: Meddy cat apprentice Gender/Appearance: Pale silver she-cat with darker silver stripes and flecks and bright green eyes. Personality: She is sharp tongued, stubborn, smart, and willing to help her clan. Family/History: Clan-born. Extras: Meddy cat apprentice -Silver Accepted! :D [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 01:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Wingpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender/Appearance: Whitish gray she-cat with golden brown eyes and a black long fuzzy tail. Personality: Kind sweet, over-caring, nice and calm History: Clan-born Extra: She has the power to control ice Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 02:57, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Accepted! [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] ''Darkness'' [[New Moon|''is rising...]] 03:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Kestrelpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender/Appearance: Female red-brown tabby with a white undercoat and green eyes Personality: happy and intelligent History: She was born a loner but came to the Clan as soon as she heard of it Family: none Extra: none ~ Spotty Approved! :D [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|''Darkness]] ''is rising...'' 00:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Quicksilver Rank: rogue Gender/Appearance: Normally he's been identified as a long-haired tom with textured silver fur and snow-white stripes. He has eyes the colour of melting silver, scattered with flecks of gold. Personality: Quicksilver is shy, doesn't trust anyone except himself, but is exceptionally loyal. He's considered being part of StrikeClan, but stroies told to him by his father about the possibility of betrayals in the Clan have stopped him from asking quite a lot of times... History: No one knows except him, and that's mainly because he doesn't let anyone near enough for them to have a full conversation. Family: Doesn't talk about them, but it's common knowledge that he has a father who's highly paranoid... Extra: Not much is known about him, but once he was seen quickly changing shape from a silver eagle to his usual cat form, but the watcher was cast aside as going ou of her mind. Who am I!? Who are you? Approved! :D Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 04:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Minnowkit Rank: Kit (obviously) Gender/Appearance: Blue-grey she-kit with blue eyes. Personality: Hyperactive, gets offended easily, likes to sneak out of camp History: None Family: None at the moment (can't think of any) Extra: None ~Tangley Approved! :D Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Grasspaw Rank: Apprentice Gender/Appearance: handsome skinny tom with green eyes and messy light brown fur Personality: jumpy and cautious, can be brave when he wants to, kind of smart History: Clanborn Family: none Extras: None 01:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :P Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 02:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Name: Almondpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender/Appearance: sleek, skinny light brown she-cat with blue eyes Personality: confident, happy, cheerful, carefree, skilled, and witty History: Clanborn Family: Sister: Ashenpaw, Brother: Acornsplash Extras: None Name: Acornsplash Rank: Warrior Gender/Appearance: dark red-brown tom with lighter brown tabby stripes, green eyes, and a light brown tail tip Personality: popular, proud, funny, kind, and happy History: Clanborn Family: Sisters: Ashenpaw and Almondpaw Extras: None 05:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 05:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Join The Clan Category:Roleplaying